Another day, another breath
by MaliceWonders
Summary: Post-Host ending, Wanda meets someone from Pet's past that she didn't expect to see... Will the encounter change their lives? Could it even force them to move? Future OCs coming, but I'll keep the story realistic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow hooligans of the internet!**

**This is my first fanfic, be nice, leave a comment and I'll try to update often.**

CHAPTER - 1

It has been a while since Ian and I have seen each other. I'm still unsure of how he's doing, I've been trying so hard to get him out of my mind.

A couple of weeks ago, Ian got sick. Nothing too bad, the flu maybe. And we desperately needed more things, there was only one solution: a raid. I couldn't let Jared, Jamie and Kyle go alone, it's too dangerous for them. And so I went. Obviously, Ian wouldn't be happy but I sort of left without mentioning anything to him.

That day, I had run into Mel.

"Mel I need you to look out for him alright? Just make sure he's ok…"

Mel tilted her head to the side a little.

"Of course. Don't get into any trouble 'kay?"

I just nodded and ran away from my best friend and my boyfriend without turning back.

I think I'm spending too much time with Jared. Since that day I've been getting more and more practical and sarcastic. We're driving to the last town, and what I'm hoping will also be our last stop. Jamie can't wait to get home either. He's not the best on raids, he's always jumpy and excited.

"Are we there yet?" He asks with a smile.

We all roll our eyes are Kyle groans, but we're smiling too. He keeps the mood light.

As we inch our way closer to the town, Jared starts tapping on the wheel. I put my hand on his biceps and he relaxes a little. He slows down and pulls over to the side of the road. We switch places quickly. I take the time to buckle up, adjust the seat to my petite host and fix the mirrors before starting to drive. The rays of the descending sun make my skin warm. In the mirror I can see Kyle and Jamie having a thumb war and it makes me chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing Jared, it's just… Jamie finally beat Kyle."

Jared's eyes widen and he flips over his whole body to high five Jamie. Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Get your seatbelt." I order Jared.

He sighs but does it, and the streets around us start to get busier and busier, which makes everyone shut up. I park the van close to what used to be a Walmart. I turn to Jared and he hands over a short list.

"You got," he checks his watch, "half an hour."

I nod and step out of the car. The heels I'm wearing are killing me but Jared insists on making me change between every spot and diversify my wardrobe. It annoys me greatly, but Jamie says it makes our undercover mission more "official".

I walk into the store and the coolness of the ventilation is a blessing. I grab a cart and quickly walk through the allies, grabbing things on the way. I'm hastier because of the thought of the caves than of Jared's time limit.

I grab some shampoo and I walk a little more. I still find it comforting to feel so normal. Just walking in the bright store, exchanging smiles with the other souls. I don't feel as guilty here.

I get to an ally with a bunch of things and look for some tea. Paige and Ruth Ann wanted some, they say it could really improve life in the caves. I'm pretty indifferent to it, tea doesn't seem very important these days. I grab a box of Camomile and another of Jasmin when I hear her.

"P-Pet? Is that you?"

My head jerks around and I see Pet's mother, standing there.

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fellow hooligans of the internet,**

**It has come to my attention that I have no life and so I was able to write a longer one pretty quickly. Have fun reading!**

CHAPTER - 2

Pet's mother is just standing there, with her eyes filling up. I feel my mouth is getting dry, and so I close it. I can't focus on anything, I'm shocked. Part of me wants to go over and hug her, and the other part just wants to sink in the floor. Before I even realize there's option 3, my hands dropped the cart and my tiny feet skitter across the shiny tiles. I only have one thought: _GET AWAY_. I have never wished that Mel was in my head more than right now. She'd know what to do.

I also long for her body since this one is practically useless right now. My heart is beating frantically and I'm breathing so fast my fingers are numb.

Before I even realize it, I'm about to pass the soul at the counter. He grabs my forearm as I'm passing by him.

"Is everything okay miss?"

Tears fill up my eyes, he is genuinely concerned for me. The emotions are too intense and I feel like I'm about to faint, but I suppose everything will just be more believable.

"I- uh I'm not feeling well, I need a-a healer!"

My stuttering did not help my case but I don't have time. I look behind me and I see Pet's mother walking towards me, with a confused look on her face. I'm about to keep going but the man stops me once again.

"Do you need assistance? I could drive you to a healing facility."

I shake my head and run once more before he can protest. I squint once I step outside, I can't see, the sun is too bright. I try and run as best as I can but one of my heels break and I fall hard to the ground, scraping my palms and knees. I abandon my shoes in the middle of the parking lot. I get back up and run to the car. I have no clue where Cloud Spinner is, the fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins are just making me go faster. I try and squint to see in the car. I see Jared's panicked face as he quickly hops over to the driver's side and starts the car.

I feel tears starting to roll down my face as I get closer. I'm about to reach for the door on the passenger seat but Kyle already opened the back door and hurls me inside. I fall onto Jamie and he tries his best to keep me from falling on the side as Jared speeds his way out of the parking lot. Kyle shuts the door, making me jump. I sob silently, still sprawled hallway between the seat and the floor. I cover my face with my hand and I know it won't be too long before someone asks.

"Wanda what in the hell happened out there?"

I look up to Jared's face in the mirror. He's looking back at me with his eyebrows practically touching.

"There was-" I inhale sharply trying to form words "Cloud Spinner. Pet's mother. She…"

But there was nothing more to say. Kyle's jaw twitched, and Jared focused on the road. I know what they're thinking. They know that we're in danger now. I've been unmasked. I can't even go on raids anymore. Jamie just pats my shoulder. I try to smile to him, but my weak attempt couldn't convince a _rock_ that I was okay.

I wonder what Mel will say. She'd probably just hug me. And Ian would hold me. And I'd feel as if the whole world flew away.

I feel my hand aching a little, just to see that the corner of the tea box is digging into my hand, herbs and leaves spilling on my lap.

I wake up with my eyelids not wanting to open. When they finally do, there is no sun to bother my eyes, just the occasional headlights of cars passing us. I stay down, I don't want the others to notice that I'm awake yet. Jared is still driving, and speaking silently to Kyle who moved up front with him. I'm lying on the back seat with a frail blanket over my shoulders. Jamie is sleeping on the seat in front of me.

"No! We can't do that! Listen, we'll just go home and lay low for a while."

Jared's irritation was palpable.

"What do you mean? No, we can just make up a story, send Wanda back there, and get the bugs off our backs!"

I flinch at Kyle's words, half-scared half-curious.

"What?! No, Wanda couldn't do that!"

I can't really help myself, I want to intervene.

"Do what?" I ask, making my voice as sleepy as I can.

They both jump at the sound of my voice and turn to see my face. I keep it straight.

"We were discussing our options." Said Jared, impassive.

Kyle groans but refrains from adding.

I nod. They'll tell me when they want to. It's not like _I _know what to do, and there's nothing that I can do right now.

We're getting closer to the caves, and while Kyle is relaxing, Jared is just growing more and more stressed. I wonder what the others will say.

**Oooo I actually updated quickly (I'm surprising myself, how lame)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed,**

**As usual, **

**MaliceWonders**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this one took longer than the other ones, my friend came over, and we had fun.**

**Thanks for reading, have fun!**

Chapter – 3

The dusty road finally ends and Jared jumps out of the car and starts unpacking the stuff. Kyle goes to help out a little slower. Jamie is rubbing his eyes, he just woke up. I get up too, and get my tiny body out of the car. The first thing I do is stretch and yawn. Then I walk and put my hands on the opposite sides of a box from the trunk when I realize where we truly are. The caves. Ian.

I leave the box there and start running through the tunnels. The guys behind me don't mind me leaving, it's not like I'm much help anyway. I'm nearing Doc's office, and I'm still not sure where to run to. I don't have time to decide much because someone crashes into me. Hard.

I go flying back, and I'm too surprised to even scream. It's too dark, the caves not lit, and I hit the ground, knocking the wind out of myself.

I hear a gasp and someone's rubbing their hands on the ground, they touch my bare feet, and I want to look up to see who it is, but I'm still catching my breath with difficulty.

"Wanda?"

I freeze. Ian's careful voice softens me and I forget that I hurt, I forget that I worry.

"Wanda?" He asks again, his voice even softer.

I finally breathe again. He must know it's me. I'm the only one who would go flying back like that.

"Ian?" I ask shyly and quietly.

I heard a gasp in reaction to my confirmation, and he starts moving towards me, his hands trying to find my face. When he does he cups my cheeks and stays there, breathing hard, before pulling me to him and holding me tight. I feel my eyes wet with tears and I bury my face in the crook of his shoulder. It has been weeks since we've seen each other, and I barely said bye when I left.

We say like this a long time. I can feel Ian's relief. He eventually lets go of me and we stand up, still unable to see each other.

"Hey uh," Ian clears his throat, "Do you want to go see the others?"

I nod at first, but realizing he can't see me I utter a small "Sure."

We walk side by side and Ian takes hold of my hand. Once we get back to the car I look to him and he looks paler than usual, and he lost a little weigh. I frown, wondering what happened. This makes Ian chuckle.

"What, am I not pretty anymore?" He asks playfully.

My expression softens and I stand up on my tippy-toes to kiss him. Kyle saw us walk in and is now rolling his eyes. I just smile at him because we all know he'll be the same once Sunny shows up.

Ian walks over and gives an awkward hug/punch to his brother. Kyle messes his hair and they both laugh. I turn towards the tunnel when I hear footsteps and Mel jumps to Jared, hugging him briefly, then checks on Jamie. It's now Sunny's turn to make her entrance, Kyle and she hug tightly. Ian taps Jamie's head and nods over to Jared before coming back to me. He holds me close to him.

Everyone knows we're back, but they're giving us some space. Our little group finishes to unload the van and we start walking towards the main plaza. We walk in and find everyone is waiting for us. I'm so busy with the hugging and the talking that I almost miss Jared slipping something to Jeb that makes Mel's uncle frown. I try not to think about it, but I know they're trying to figure out what to do about the "incident". I shouldn't worry too much, they'll come and get me when they're ready.

Ian keeps me close to him at all times, always touching me, he doesn't want me to get out of his sight. I'm grateful for his attention, and I don't want to let go of him either.

Eventually the decision makers in the cave have been quietly taken to the side and we head to Doc's office. He's in the corner, bandaging one of Lucina's kid's knee. When the kid sees me, he jumps up and scurries out of the room. Mel squeezes my shoulder, she knows their fear of me saddens me.

"Jared, what seems to be the problem here?"

I missed Jeb's old cranky voice. He winks at me, and I wink back, our complicity still intact.

"Well, during one of our raids…" Jared starts.

Ian sits down on one of the cots and I settle beside him.

"And Wanda had a little incident."

Ian jumps up at those words.

"What do you mean Howe?" Ian snarls.

"We sent her in with a list, as usual…"

Before Jared could even finish, Ian is already standing in front of me and shouting at Jared.

"What do you mean?! How many times did she go in there on her own! You always force her to do things like this, and look what is happening!"

Ian is about to continue but Mel gets up and parks herself in front of Ian, her arms crossed.

"Ian, you're going to calm down and you're going to let Jared explain alright?"

Her voice is cold and bossy. Ian calms down immediately and sits down. Mel is one of the only people in this place who can get him to calm down sometimes. I don't know if it's because I used to be in her body or because she's downright intimidating.

"So, um, as I was saying Wanda kind of saw Pet's mother. Or Pet's mother saw Wanda I guess."

Mel and Ian were staring at me with big eyes, Doc is rubbing his forehead. Nobody knows what to say, let alone I.

**I'll end it here, it's pretty late sorry.**

**As usual, **

**MaliceWonders**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow hooligans of the internet,**

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter – 4

We are all trying to process the news. The fact that my host's mother saw me doesn't seem like such a big deal at first. But when you think about it, it could mean they were looking for me. They would obviously suspect humans to be involved in this. I made them all in danger.

"Well, that's a hell of a problem!" calls Jeb.

I look down to my hands, I don't really know what to say even though I feel I should.

"Wait that means Wanda can't go out anymore?" asks Mel.

Then, everyone starts talking at once and Jeb has to shout to get everyone to shut up.

"Let's just talk about this like adults a' right? We just have to explore our options here."

Kyle walks forward.

"Like I said to Jared on our way back here, I think we should just find a story, and figure out a way for Wanda to go back there, explain everything and come back here. Right now it looks really suspicious, and I really believe Wanda can do this for us." Says Kyle, looking at me.

Ian stands up, outraged again, for some reason.

"You arrogant bastard do you really think it's fooling us, you kiss ass?"

I was breathless, stupefied at his reasoning. Kyle gave me a genuine compliment and they're being so harsh.

Then Mel, Jamie and even Jared join in with Ian, telling Kyle that he was out of line. I stand up, and try to get between them, but surprisingly Sunny, who's been so quiet this whole time beats me to it.

"What are you guys talking about?" inquires Sunny.

I walk over and stand beside her.

"Kyle gave Wanda a nice compliment!" she adds.

I nod beside her but before we can say something else, Mel intervenes.

"You guys wouldn't understand…"

Then it's Ian who chimes in.

"It's a human thing."

Everything freezes in the room, you could hear a hair hit the floor. Then Sunny makes a sound, and when I turn to her, I see she's starting to cry. I feel like I'm underwater. Everything is kind of far away and I don't have any air. Ian looks shocked, Mel has her hands to her mouth. I turn and quietly leave the room, feeling everyone's stares on me. I can't believe Ian would say something like that. They still don't understand that this body makes me human. And what Mel said… I feel my chest hurting, as if it's constricted. I walk through different rooms and different halls before I'm back in my prison, and I sit in the hole. It's much easier, I'm much smaller now than when I was in Melanie's body.

I wonder who they'll send this time. They always have to send someone to get me. I don't want to see them. I'm not mad, I don't blame Ian nor Mel, but I can't help but feel betrayed.

Soon enough, I hear footsteps. I wipe the tears off my cheeks and try to find out who it is by listening. I obviously can't although the steps are quite light. I'm surprised to find out who it is when they speak.

"May I join you?"

It's Sunny's careful voice, and I crawl out of the whole to sit beside her. I'm still startled at the size of the hole compared to me. We sit side by side feeling left out. We sit side by side, feeling sorry for ourselves.

"Do you think we'll ever fit in? Like do you think they'll ever actually think that we- Do you think we could become humans to them?" I ask quietly, fearing her answer.

She sighs and moves closer to me before answering.

"Do you think it's absolutely necessary that we do?"

**Thank you so much for getting this far!**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi fellow hooligans of the internet,**

**I can't stress enough how sorry I am, I've had a super-duper busy weekend, but I promise I'll try posting more regularly!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter – 5

*a few days later*

After talking about it a little more, we decided it would be best if we talked about this to everybody. It does affect everyone. We decided to have a meeting in the game room. The room is slowly filling up and most of us are here except for the few who couldn't care less. Candy is sitting in the corner, bickering, and Sharon is actually listening to her. Melanie still hasn't forgiven her really, and she keeps looking over her shoulder to the both of them. She hates them, Sharon for how she's treating me and Candy for her distasteful personality.

When everyone gets here, Jeb coughs to get everyone's attention. After he notices nobody is listening still, he has to shout for people to shut up. The noise dies down and Jeb speaks very loudly.

"Some of you may know now, some of you may not, but something happened during the last raid. Wanda here, was recognized by her previous body host's mother. This means, that she will be searched for."

Before he can finish, the talking starts again. It's pretty indistinct, but I still catch Sharon's "I knew she was trouble!" and Candy's "it's 'cause she's a parasite!". I feel my head go down a little and my cheeks are reddening. Ian puts his arm around me and Mel is walking to them angrily. She starts to get red and she's gesturing, but I can't understand what she's saying. Jared has to go get her.

When Jeb finally gets everybody's attention again, he has to explain to them that this situation is very dangerous because they are looking for humans, and that everyone needs to be extra careful. They all agree to be careful, but everyone is displeased about the idea of more risks and the lack of food in the next months. Mel shoos Ian away and I realize she wants to talk to me about something. We walk side by side in silence. I turn back to see that Jared is dragging Ian away. So this is a plan they have… Mel walks me to the bathing room, of all places. The darkness of it makes me shiver in fear, I remember the battle. Mel takes my hand, to reassure me, and to tell me that this time she can help, she has a body of her own. The rush of the water is loud, but she sits down and as I am joining her, she finally says what she wanted to tell me.

"Wanda, me and Jared have been talking. We realized that this body, your body, is now recognizable. And we found a perfect solution!"

At this we hear a sound and I feel Melanie stiffen beside me.

"Who is it?" She barks to the darkness.

We hear a small squeal.

"It-it's me." Says a small voice.

Melanie softens as she recognizes Sunny as well. She invites her to join us, she doesn't mind Sunny learning about this either.

"So, we have an idea, why don't we just find you another body?"

Melanie can't see my face in the dark, thankfully. Sunny gasps.

"What do you mean? She's not a skipper!" snaps Sunny.

Mel takes a few moments before realizing what a skipper is.

"No, not like that. It's just like a transfer for everyone's benefit!" Mel tries.

I nod my head before answering out loud.

"Melanie, you know it's an insult for us to even _consider_ it. And besides, going out there to get a body is dangerous on its own. I don't think it's such a good idea." I reply.

I hear rather than see Mel throw her hands in the air.

"I wish you were in my head again, you'd understand! I don't understand why you're so against it, you're bodies are so disposable." She responds.

The answer belts out of me before I can calm myself.

"Yeah, well, ripping another soul from its whole life isn't so easily forgotten! _I_ don't understand how _you_ can talk like this!" I fume.

I stand up and jog out of the room and into the tunnel. I head to my room, I need to clear my head. I see Jared and Ian turn the corner, and when Ian sees me he grins and I realize that he thinks it's a good idea too.

"Wanda, those bodies weren't theirs in the first place!" I hear Melanie call from behind me.

I stop short, and turn around. I stand as tall as I can, because I know what I will say will hurt everyone.

"Listen Melanie Stryder. I'm a Soul. I'm no better than any of them. I'm no worse either. I don't deserve that body any more than they do. You know, I tried being human, but obviously I can't. I'm a Soul and I can't change that. Sunny is right. I will never stop being a _parasite_, so we might as well all get used to it."

Those are fighting words, and I know it. I turn back again and walk past a baffled Jared and a confused Ian, leaving an opened-mouthed Melanie in the dust.

**I hope you liked it,**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

Chapter – 6

I felt bad as soon as the words burst out of my mouth. Once I got to our cave, I throw myself on the small bed and stare upward. I don't really know what to do. I know I hurt Mel, and I know that's not what she meant. I'm more useful to them than any other soul. And I suppose that I help the world more than them… Does that mean I'm any better? No. It simply means I have priority to a body, in their opinion. I don't think I would mind changing bodies _that_ much if it really was to save one of my friends. They're my family.

I hear a knock on the door and I roll over just to see that, to my surprise, Jared walks in. He has a very serious face and his expression is so constipated that I can't help but giggle a little bit. He soften and half-smiles. He sits down next to me and sighs before speaking.

"Wanda…"

I interrupt him.

"I know… I'm sorry, I understand what you mean. It's just hard for me, but I know you didn't mean it as an insult."

He nods, and stays silent beside me for another couple of seconds.

"You do know why we have to do it right?"

I nod too.

"Yes. But I won't do it unless it's absolutely necessary. So don't expect me to do anything anytime soon." I reply.

He acknowledges my answer, and having what he came for, he gets up and leaves.

Later on that day, as we are all having dinner in the dining hall and Jeb stands up on _something_ that I can't see right now and gets everyone's attention.

"So as we've all established before folks, this is a non-attention-seeking time alright? Wanda can't go out on raids. We might send Sunny, if there's an emergency, but Wanda has agreed to change hosts if there is a need for it. Now. I don't encourage anyone creating that need. Understood?"

People nod and groan, and I hear Sharon's _that's the least she owes us_, but overall no one is thinking about it too much, which comforts me. Ian squeezes my shoulder. He told me it's the right thing to do, and I've made a good decision, but I'm still not sure. I know I would do anything for them, but the cost for the soul's life I'm taking is not cheap. I feel the weight of it on my shoulders. Last time I felt this pressured, I tried to "kill myself". I feel like the next few weeks are not going to be pretty.

As it turns out, they weren't. We ran out of supplies fairly soon, with everyone so used to my generous raids. Now we don't have a choice but to send Sunny. She cried for hours last night when I brought it up. I don't know if it's the fear or the guilt, maybe both. Kyle is the only one who can get her to calm down, and everyone knows she's only going for him, and everyone but Jared feels bad about it. Jared, as usual, isn't really thinking about her feelings, Mel says he's mostly pacing around in their room trying to figure out a way to find more food, get safer, basically trying to get options that we don't have.

Unless I get a new body.

I've had plenty of time to think about it. I've already gone savage, why not all the way right? No, in all seriousness, I think it's for the best. Ian has made a point not to mention it too much. He's basically attached to me and we do everything together. Like right now.

We're walking to say goodbye to them. I'm obviously not allowed to go (even though I want to go with Sunny). He's holding my hand, and he feels my nervousness so he doesn't talk. He's so understanding.

Near the van, Jared is throwing stuff in the back, Kyle is passing boxes to him, and Brant is fiddling with the keys of the truck. Sunny is sitting near the entrance and I pull her close to me. She is scared, but tries not to show it. We don't speak, there's nothing left to say. I hug the others and they're off. I cross my fingers that nothing happens to them.

Someone is running towards us. I recognize Jamie, who left after saying by to Jared. He's standing next to Melanie and he's holding the soccer ball.

"Let's play Wanda!"

**Thank you! And sorry for the cliffhanger (I can't wait to write the next part)**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so late, I explain at the bottom,**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Sweat is making my hair stick to my temples. I'm breathing heavily. I miss Mel's strong body, this one sucks. Jamie is much better than me, which makes the teams equal. Jamie and Melanie are both pretty good, Ian is incredibly good and I'm untalented, so we even out.

Ian runs across the room with the ball, he gets through Jamie easily.

"Wanda, hurry, I need help here!" shouts Ian.

"No you don't!"

Ian laughs at my obvious answer as he's getting closer to Mel and the net.

"No, but I like having you run around with me," he beams.

He slowed down, letting Jamie try and get the ball from him but Ian's feet are fast, pushing the ball away from Jamie's every time he tries to grab the ball. I jog over to their side of the room. Mel starts to get impatient and she runs, trying to get the ball from Ian with Jamie's help.

Their scrambling feet are confusing me, and I don't really know where the ball is, or who has it, until it's hurled in my direction.

"Go Wanda!" booms Ian.

Melanie and Jamie both look at me, the horror evident in their eyes as they realize that I'm all alone with the ball, and the net. _I_ didn't realize I was open. Ian is smirking and is gesturing for me to throw it in.

I can't help but smile as I kick the ball and it goes straight in, officialising my first goal in this body. I jump up and down, ecstatic. Mel rolls her eyes but she wants to laugh, and Jamie just looks so upset that Ian and I managed to score on them so easily.

Ian picks me up and throws me in the air, laughing. I hug him and pretend I don't feel his rock hard muscles against me. I am often reminded of his body's handsomeness. He's panting too, and we are all exhausted.

"I think we're done for today. You guys win by one point." Says Mel.

We nod, Jamie groans, we walk out of the game room feeling the weight of the boys' departure being put back on our shoulders. Mel announces that she'll go shower and Jamie wants to go sleep.

"Food. All I need is food." States Ian.

"All you _ever_ want is food," I respond mockingly. "Why don't you go grab something while I go get changed?"

He nods, gives me a quick kiss and runs off. Mel and Jamie do too, which leaves me to walk alone to our room. I step in and take off my green pants first. The dirt and dust make it look ancient. I put on really short beige shorts and I rummage around for a shirt. I finally find a loose tee that used to be Mel's. I take mine off and fold it.

My hands fly to my chest, covering myself as someone comes in. My tiny hands barely cover my tiny breasts, meaning Ian is seeing most of it. I, surely, am turning magenta.

"Wanda, I've seen it all before."

I roll my eyes, to express my annoyance at both him and me. Him for saying that, and me for freaking out every time he saw me shirtless.

He closes the gap between us to hand me a plateful of rice. I stare at him as I'm holding it in my hand, and he quickly changes his mind, taking the plate back and putting them both on the ground. He grabs my face with his now free hands and kisses me. I blush a little and kiss him back, holding tuffs of his hair.

He lets go of me and hands me back my plate. I sit on our mattress and start masticating the food. Ian takes his grey shirt off and puts another before taking his shorts off. I look away, still too awkward for these things. He quickly puts another pair on and sits down to eat with me.

Life feels simple sometimes.

**Again, I'm sorry, I hit my head at ringette last Thursday and got a concussion...**

**Thanks,**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm super excited to keep going, and I actually know what I want to do with the story,**

**So enjoy!**

Chapter 8

There's noise around. It's growing louder. I don't know what's going on, but people are standing up and whispering. I stand up and make my way to the closest person I trust, Lily.

"Hey, what's going on?" I inquire.

She sighs before answering.

"The boys are back… so soon. It can't be good." She answers with a blank stare.

My heart skips a beat and I try as best as I can to suppress my imagination. I know that I can't, and the images buzz in my head.

I see a bloody Jared, moaning his goodbyes.

I see a dead Kyle, with his body already stiff.

Before I even know it I'm running, sprinting through the tunnels. I hear footsteps behind me, they're heavy. As we near the exit and the person catches up to me, I recognize Ian. His face his so pale… I feel sick to my stomach at the idea of what's coming.

We get to the exit and I see them. I see Jared, and he's fine. I feel the blood finally rushing back to my fingers. Kyle is alright too… but not Brant. He's not there.

Shrieks echo through the caves as Mel gets here and tackles Jared. Sunny is not far behind, and she jumps on her beloved as well. I stare blankly at the entrance where they came from, still unsure as to what I should do. Nobody else has noticed the missing… Jared and Kyle reassure the girls, but they don't seem too enthused.

Jeb jogs in, out of breath, holding his shotgun. The view of it still makes me shudder. He takes one look at the group. I can tell he knows already. He knows Brant is missing, he knows neither Kyle nor Jared want to say it and he knows I noticed.

Ian is loudly welcoming his brother back. Tears run down my face. It's happened again… Because of me, someone died. I already killed Wes, and now Brant…

I feel myself drifting off, and if I, Wanda the soul, was leaving my host. I can feel myself sitting down against the wall again, but I can't _feel_ it. Soon enough, someone notices.

"Wanda!" Ian calls, "Wanda, what's wrong?"

He's shaking me like a palm tree and I don't have the energy to tell him what's wrong.

"She'll be okay. It's the guilt."

Everyone falls silent and turns toward Jeb. As usual, the old man is perceptive enough to know if a mouse has a toothache. Ian has a puzzled look on his face, but I still feel too numb to reassure him. I'm too numb to tell him _it's all right honey, it's just that another one of your innocent friends died by my fault_. Before I can go on with my thoughts, Jeb speaks up.

"Why didn't Brant make it?"

Mel, Ian and Sunny look around them, before that moment oblivious as to what is going on. Jared's face hardens and he angrily starts unloading the empty boxes in the van. Kyle doesn't seem like he wants to answer either. I'm just thinking, what does it matter anyway. All we need to know is that he's dead, it's my fault and I should have left them when I had the chance to.

I feel myself getting number and number, and shortly, darkness takes over.

I welcome it with open arms.

**So sorry for the cliffhanger (also for being an over-dramatic writer), anyway, leave a comment and follow!**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I wake up again it's dark all around me. I move around, I can hear, I can feel but I can't see. As I start to get panicked a little, Mel speaks.

"Oh, you're awake."

She said it as a statement more than like a question. I still can't see anything, and it's almost like she's in my head again… Oh no!

_Mel!? What are you doing in here?_

"You know, you actually have to speak up to answer right?"

Mel's words finally clear the fog. I can hear the echo now. We're in the caves, and she really is speaking to me. I sit up and run my hands around us.

"Where are we?" I finally ask.

I hear Mel move around a little and her hand touches my arm, making me jump.

"Listen Wanda, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's quiet, and it's ours. I want us to talk, like the old days. Besides, Jared wouldn't let me put you in my head again."

I am shocked. I don't really know how to react, but I know what Mel is doing. She wants to talk to me. I'm still so mad at myself, but I'm so happy Mel would do this. She understands me so well. I feel tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"Thanks," I simply say. "But it's my fault."

I just _know_ Mel is rolling her eyes.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. Cut the crap, it's not anyone's fault all right? You didn't even stick around long enough to hear what happened. Turns out he saw his sister, or at least what used to be her…" I cringe at the hint of disgust in her voice. "He just went for it and she screamed. Kyle dragged Jared out of there before they were found out but Brandt didn't even _want_ to come back. Jeb says it might just be some form of suicide."

"I-I just- he wouldn't even have had to go if it wasn't for me and my stupid mother. Besides, how long was I out?"

She chuckles a little after seeing that I'm calming down.

"We gave you something to help you sleep. We had to figure out a way to fix this so that it didn't go like last time…"

I nod in the dark, but she naturally can't see it. She doesn't demand an answer though. We sit there for a while before she speaks up again.

"We have to find a solution before getting out of here."

I nod again and voice my approval this time.

"Yes. But I don't think there's anything to do. I'm useless in this body."

"Thank god these bodies aren't permanent…" She says carefully.

Wow. I really could do this. I can just change bodies. I mean I already told Jeb and everyone I'd do it if there was need for it…

"What do you say?"

I'll do it.

"Yes."

Yes.

Mel squeals and gets up. She grabs hold of my hand and pulls me up.

Ian, Jared, Mel, Jamie, Kyle and I. I think this may be our biggest trip. We all have different reasons to go.

I for my new host.

Ian for me.

Mel for me.

Jamie for me.

Jared for me.

Kyle… Well I'm never sure why Kyle does anything.

We decided to go in two different cars, for two different missions. Ian, Mel and I will hunt for a body, while Kyle, Jared and Jamie grab as much stuff as they can in the meantime. Jared keeps repeating the plan. I don't think he's thought about anything else in the past three days. He says our expedition will be short and sweet. Mel insists on going far enough so that my host can't be recognized too easily.

Things will go fine.

Things will go as planned.

Oh how wrong I was.

**Hey guys! So I'll probably do a bunch of jumps forward seeing as I'm a lazy ass bum. I hope you liked it. Also I'm adding an OC next chapter, anybody have an idea for a good name?**

**Leave a comment!**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fellow hooligans of the internet,**

**I'm so sorry about the hiatus, I'm back, and I hope you like this one, it's pretty intense ;)**

Chapter 10

We drove all the way to… well I'm not sure where exactly but Jared keeps repeating it's far enough we won't have the same incident again. We stopped at a motel in the suburbs of a city, and Jamie is already hunting. Every time he sees someone that remotely seems like a woman he makes some kind of hawk like sound and runs around, all excited. I really think he should have stayed home.

Ian grabs hold of my hand as we are taking a walk outside. They're all wearing sunglasses even know the sun is setting, and to avoid suspicion, I force them to wave to other souls.

"So, where are we going first?" Inquires Mel.

"Well I thought we could just walk around, browsing," replies Jared with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at the ridiculous joke. Ian squeezes my hand; he knows how troubling it is for me to have us objectified like that.

"No seriously, where are we going?" Insists Mel.

"Well I thought we could walk around, there's a nice view," he answers.

Mel sighs, knowing that Jared is only doing that to annoy her. We walk in silence for a little more until Jamie decides to share his brilliant idea with us.

"We could go to a restaurant."

We all freeze, like lightning struck at our feet. The idea seems so mundane, so normal, yet so dangerous. I, for one, am considering it, but I can see that the men aren't.

"Too dangerous," snaps Jared.

We keep walking, staring at our feet. I know Jared wants to tell Jamie how truly _stupid_ he finds the idea, but he would never do that to the kid.

I don't want this tension, everyone is so uncomfortable.

"Let's go back to our room, we can order something from there," I suggest.

To that, everyone turns around and we head back. I can see Jamie's shoulder's lifting up as though my proposition erased his.

I shine a smile at the lady behind the motel desk, and the others are hurrying to our room. I want to stop for small talk, since we seem so suspicious, but Ian drags me along.

"Ian," I hiss through gritted teeth, "we look too suspicious!"

Ian doesn't answer and we make it to our room, where everyone finally breathes. Jared turns on the TV and groans at the screen. Mel sits beside him and we all watch. It's another one of those emotional stories about partners who found each other.

The lady on screen is telling how she looked around for months, asking about him, but she heard he was transferred to the wrong planet. Such mistake was outrageous to her. She found him a year later, in a café, he had been looking for her too. He was in the right planet, just the wrong city.

The soul cries while telling the story and they put on a quite moving reenactment of the moment. I wipe the corner of my eye. I feel truly happy for them, I couldn't imagine what I would do if that happened to Ian. I turn to see the boys clutching at their bellies, rolling on the bed. Mel, who was also touched by their story, scowls at them for laughing.

Jamie grabs a sheet, putting it around his head like a headwear and puts on an overly dramatic face.

"What could I possibly do without him? I mean, there are millions of us who are practically the same, but why him?" he whines.

I am about to protest, but their roaring laughter makes me laugh too. Ian is laughing so hard tears are streaming down his cheeks, which makes Jared point and laugh even more.

Mel jumps on Jared, profiting from his moment of weakness to tackle him. Turns out he's surprisingly ticklish and he jerks, falling off the bed with pillows and sheets. Jamie throws himself on top of them, and their screams grow louder.

Ian turns to me, with a mischievous look on his face. I smile and try to run but he pounces and holds me down as I blush fifty shades of magenta and laugh like a hyena.

The ruckus and playful fighting keeps going. We don't hear her approaching. We don't hear her knocking. We don't notice her before the door swings open, and the counter lady stares at us worryingly.

The light from the bright hallway pours inside, illuminating our shocked faces. Our eyes stare at her. Only one pair reflects the light.

The soul gasps and she runs, leaving the door open. We are still lying in a mess of pillows and sheets and bodies. It takes us a few seconds before we bounce up. Jared grabs the keys and Jamie's hand and runs. He makes it to the hallway but he stops. He doesn't know where to go. We are behind him, adrenaline rushing through our veins, our brains too slow.

"HERE!"

We jerk towards the voice and a soul with punk clothes, piercings and tattoos is waving at us. Her door is open just enough so that her upper body is out.

I, who usually isn't the one to make decisions, let go of Ian's hand and hurry towards her.

"Wanda!" he yelps.

"Oh, come on!" the soul snaps.

My friends surprisingly follow her order and follow me into her room. She shuts the door behind Mel and turns to us.

"The pool." She simply says.

None of us know what she means, or why we're here, or why she is helping us, or _if_ she's helping us.

She runs to the back of the room and opens the curtains. She opens the glass door leading to her balcony.

"Jump." She orders.

She hurries back to the door, locks it and pushes us to the balcony. I look down at the 5 meter height separating the balcony from the pool. There's even a 2 meter distance. I shudder at the thought of jumping.

Mel is hopping over the railing as we stare open mouthed. She looks down for a second before jumping. Jared shouts her name, and she crashes, splitting the water.

"The seekers won't see you from here, but you have to hurry," the souls adds urgently. She shoves Jared.

"You're next."

Jared jumps without further questions. Jamie leaps seconds after him. I'm too scared and shocked to see if they're okay. Ian helps me over the railing and holds me so I don't fall. Tears of fright roll down my face.

"Go!" orders the soul.

I stay there, with Ian no longer holding me. My fingers are clasped around the bars and they won't let go.

Something pinched my upper arm, probably the soul, and I'm too scared to think. All I know is that she scared me into jumping. And so I leap, too scared to scream, too scared to think.

I fall towards the ground.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Also I'm sorry for the long break... I'll keep going though. I can't give up now!**

**Thank you,**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I fell _towards_ the ground, but the fact that I'm still alive proves that the ground I did not hit.

I crashed into the water, the coldness of it feels like needles on me. The denim dress I changed into when we got here offers no protection, and boy it's heavy.

My lungs are burning, and I'm flailing my arms to get to the surface. This is my first experience with swimming, and it looks like it's Pet's too. I hear a crash near me, and I panic. I don't know what to do, opening my eyes doesn't help.

My limbs are fighting against gravity and the pressure, but I can't be doing it right because I'm sinking.

I…

Arms wrap around me and drag me to the surface. I crash into the warm air, feeling like I've just been born as my lungs fill with air. I cough, and the arms drag me to the side. There is another crash behind me. Jared and Mel help me up, and Jamie helps Ian. As soon as he is out of the water, Ian wraps me in his arms, and I try hard not to cry.

I'm so scared.

Ian let's go of me to talk to Jared while Mel holds me and tries to get most of the water out of my dress. I watch the soul gracefully swim to us and hop out of the water with surprising lightness.

Who is she?

"The name's Anya."

I guess she sees the questions in my face.

"And we have to go." She adds.

"No shit," grunted Jamie.

Mel walks to him and smacks the back of his head. Clearly everyone's in shock. Anya jogs to the boys, tells them a couple of words and they come back. Ian grabs my arms, without giving me even a smile. His face is so full of worry. I hurry along. What are we going to do?

Anya leads the way to the parking lot. Seeker cars are rushing in, so she grabs Jared's arm and throws her head back, laughing loudly. The seekers look at us, but seeing the show she's putting, decide to ignore us and charge inside.

Anya leads us to her mini-van and we hop inside without arguing. I see Jared is tense, he doesn't like to trust her, or at least he doesn't like that he has to. Ian hands me my seatbelt and I buckle it quickly. Jared sits at the passenger seat and Anya takes the wheel. She drives slowly to avoid suspicion and we make is out fairly easily. We make it to the edge of town before she starts accelerating. She drives fast, and I clutch the seat in front of me. Ian is holding his seat belt and the door. Jamie and Mel are both in positions to protect each other.

None of us hears the helicopter before there are cars chasing us.

Anya, dare I think it, speeds up. We are impossibly fast, she takes the first exit into a small town. She takes many sharp turns before stopping the van. She jumps out and we follow, the seekers aren't here yet.

"Hide!" she shouts, running towards the nearest building.

I run after her, following the others. I'm impossibly slow, Jamie is so far ahead of me. Ian slows down and stays behind with me, urging me to go faster. My heart feels like it's being crushed, I can't go any faster. Cars pull over behind us. Fear forces me forward.

The first gunshot hits nothing, and my friends go even faster, but it makes me stop. Maybe if they have a target, they won't hit my friends.

I've lived long enough. I've seen enough. I've loved… some. They haven't. They need more. I don't. I can stay behind.

The bullet doesn't hit my head, or even my heart like I had hoped. It smashed my pelvic bone in pieces, ripping flesh apart. The pain in blinding. I bleed. Even where there's no blood I feel like it's oozing out. I want to sleep, pass out, die. But I don't. I don't even when someone picks me up and drags my body on the ground. I don't when someone slashes open the back of my neck.

A thought hits me. Where's Kyle?

I…

**I'm sorry about the cliffhangers! (It's the only way I can get myself to keep writing; I feel guilty enough to keep going)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi fellow internet surfing hooligans,**

**I'm on March break, so I get to write a lot :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Anya's POV

The idiot didn't follow. I can't believe her. You know, you put that much effort in saving people's sorry asses and they come out and do something like that.

Trying to be the hero… That'll teach her. It sure taught me… anyway, I can't go back, so I might as well save the rest.

I grab hold of the fabric on her boyfriend's shirt and drag him forward before he notices she's not following us. Hopefully the others will do the smart thing too.

I look back one last time to see her broken body on the ground, but someone is there with her, picks her up and drags her towards us. I need to create a distraction, and fast. I grab one of my homemade flares and throw it in an adjacent alley. The seekers quickly run towards the light like moths. It makes me want to laugh. Stupid, so stupid creatures that actually managed to take over our earth, _my_ earth.

We finally make it to the empty lobby of a motel. I don't know why there isn't anybody here, but you sure won't see me complaining! I let them breathe, still unwilling to make them notice the soul's disappearance. I pop my head outside, to see the human carrying her. Now that I look at him, he resembles a very angry metal version of the boyfriend. With a weird nose. He's not bad looking at all. His look gives him some sort of charm, if you ask me.

I shake the thought out of my head. I step outside and carry her legs. He doesn't ask, just hurries. My kind of guy. I can see now where the bullet hit, her hip bone, it's most likely shattered. Must hurt like a bitch. She hasn't passed out yet. We gotta hurry, I'll have to remove her and find a host. I don't exactly have a cryotank on me…

I kick the door open and the cool dude puts her down without delicateness, I at least try to put her legs down lightly. I don't have time to waste. I run to the counter and get a pair of scissors from a drawer. I try to tune out the screams of the group when they see her. The boyfriend is sobbing while holding her, and he waves me away when I get near.

Doesn't he understand that WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!

Before I can pick a fight, cool dude grabs his relative by the collar and yanks him away.

My hero.

I turn her head and cut her neck open, maybe a little too deep. Oops. Meh whatever it can't hurt now, she passed out.

I quickly remove the soul with an expertise acquired with much experience. I hold her in my hand. She's surprisingly pretty.

"Who wants it?" I call.

Everyone freezes, staring at her fluttering ribbon-like body in my hand. The first person to step forward is the hot angry girl. There's a cut on her forehead, I don't want to risk it. I shake my head and she's about to protest when the boyfriend pops up, fresh as a rose. I nod and he turns. I think his fight with cool dude finally knocked some sense into him. He lies in front of me. I can't do this with her in my hand…

"You!" I tell the kid.

The kid walks forward, tears still spilling on his face. He wouldn't hurt her. I put her in his hand before I cut open the boyfriend.

Blood is spilling on my fingers, eyes are on me, and her life depends on me. I don't like that kind of pressure. I insert her in his neck, and she connects quickly. I try to hold his wound closed.

"Uh hello people! I kinda need something!" I say, exasperated.

Hot guy, who's going out with hot angry girl, shows up holding a roll of desk scotch tape. He's got such a sorry expression I can't help but laugh. I let him seal the wound as I hold the flesh. We add several layers and I giggle, as it looks like a kid's art project, with a lot more blood. It'll do for now.

I'm itching to leave.

"Guys, they'll find us soon. I don't know where you came from, but I'm thinking – if it's not overrun – I wanna go there." I say.

Angry hot girl is kneeling over soul/boyfriend, the kid is holding her, hot guy is pacing back and forth and cool dude is staring right at me.

"Let's go then. You got a ride?" he inquires.

"Naturally," I respond with my slyest smile.

I'm about to order the group to grab the body and go when the boyfriend's body jerks up with the most feminine high-pitched yelp I ever heard a man utter. I roll my eyes.

This definitely will be a hell of a ride.

**Thanks for reading, tell me if you liked it (also you can give your opinion and/or predictions)**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another one! I think this is my third one today... oops. I'm too excited. And I have a lot of time on my hands... Whatever, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Wanda's POV

I scream out as the realization of what just happened hits me. I wasn't drugged, and it's still the most confused I ever am when I wake up. The voice isn't mine, and I look down to see a man's body.

Ian.

Ian!?

I'm in Ian's body?

_Ian?_

I listen to the void inside my head. There's… nothing there.

"Wanda!"

It's Mel, shaking me. I take a second to look around. They're all standing, ready to go. I stand up, the height is unusual. I press a hand on the back of my neck, where it hurts. I touch weird papery plastic.

"It's scotch tape. Don't have time to explain. We have to go. _Vite_!" the soul growls.

I nod and hurry along. The seekers are looking around. We sneak past three of them to get to another alley. Anya leans to see on the street from behind the wall we're hiding.

"The car…" she says under her breath.

Her minivan is surrounded by seekers. How are going to do this? This is hopeless. I turn to Mel. Her hand is clamped on Jamie's arm, and her other is open, barely touching Jared's heaving chest. It's her motherly instincts. We're all so tired…

"AAAAAAAH!"

Anya is running, her hands up in the air, with a look of pure terror on her face. She runs straight to the seekers. My hand flies up to cover my mouth and I hold my breath.

The seekers hold up their guns, but for some reason they don't fire. She starts babbling about how she saw humans and tried to help but they attacked her. She half turns toward us and I can see fake tears streaming down her face. Wow. Even Mel couldn't lie that well. She points a building to them and they charge in in neat formation. Anya watches them run a few moments, and when she turns to us, there's a wicked grin on her face.

It freezes my blood to see her. Dusk gives her orange colours, her blood smeared face is still full of tears, her smile is both angry and mocking.

She scares me to no end. She is no soul.

She waves us so that we head over. We run over and I'm surprised when I feel such long and easy strides my body makes. Not mine. Ian's.

Oh no! Ian!

I wait until the car is driving away from the seekers before telling the others.

"Ian's gone." I say, plainly, with a blank voice.

I feel numb.

"WHAT!?" booms Kyle.

Everyone is outraged and horrified, but I can feel the desperation in Kyle's voice. It breaks me. The dam breaks, and tears flow out like waterfalls. Mel pats my shoulder.

"What do you mean Wanda?" she asks softly.

"I mean, I can't feel him at all. He just isn't there." I answer quietly, trying to shrink.

I realize how stupid my behavior must look now that I'm in Ian's body.

"Have you tried talking to him?" inquires Jared.

I shake my head.

"It's no good, I can't even feel his presence." I reply.

Anya, from the driver's seat lets out a dry and hollow laugh.

"I should have known. He welcomed you. And he erased himself – accidentally of course – to let you in. He didn't resist." She explains.

I stay silent, trying to digest this information. He killed himself for me.

"But I was welcoming to Wanda… When she was inside my body." blurts Mel.

Anya rudely rolls her eyes, common gesture for her, I observe.

"Oh I see, she's a body-sharer. And no, it's not the same. You were fighting back at first, right?" She asks, and Mel nods. "Exactly. When you had come to peace with her, or whatever happened, you were probably still fighting to stay there. Ian isn't fighting _point final_."

"So what do we do?" I quaked.

"We find a new body. Fast. And you should call for him." Anya answers.

Silence reigns as we are all taking a few seconds to think.

"Would it help if she kissed Jared again?" Jamie shyly asks.

Anya laughs at this.

"Damn. That soul of yours is more interesting than I thought." She barks.

"I'm not kissing Ian." Announces Jared.

Mel smacks his arm.

"1. Don't be homophobic; 2. You wouldn't be kissing Ian, you'd be kissing Wanda; and 3. You will do what's necessary, we all know you." She says.

"I don't," calls Anya, raising one hand. "And for the record, you guys have the weirdest relationships."

_Ian? Ian can you hear me? Please come back…_

Nothing. The void. Panic seeps in me. The wound at the back of my neck is still bleeding, and all the emotions are making me pretty tired. I yawn and let sleep take over, wash it all away…

_Ian…_

**Intense! I wanted to ask you guys, the two kiss yay or nay? And do you prefer long chapters with long pauses or shirt ones more frequently?**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I've been inserted for a couple of hours now, and there's still nothing. Emptiness in my head. Mel is staying around me, encouraging, but it's not really helping. I keep starting to cry at random moments. Kyle is getting pretty mad at me, he's not used to have his brother cry like that.

We are driving to a small healing facility in a remote village. Anya pulls over in the nearly empty parking. She turns to us and points at me.

"You're coming." She announces.

My breath hitches at the thought of going out there. My friends start in an atrocious orchestra of protestations.

"We can't let her go when she's like this -" points Mel.

"But Wanda needs to stay here -" whines Jamie.

"We can't trust you -" starts Jared.

"Like I'm going to let a soul and a freak in charge of my little brother -" growls Kyle.

"All of you SHUT IT!" booms Anya. "Listen, we're the only ones who can pass as souls, her because she is one, and I because I have lenses. So all of you sit tight and wait for us to come back."

I have to climb over Jamie to step out of the car. They all have some fight left in them but they shut it, seeing as Anya is clearly in a bad mood.

Anya walks calmly in front of me, and I try to imitate her. She sighs angrily.

"You look like a confused duck on drugs," she grunts. "Here, take my hand, pretend we're a couple and you got hurt."

The moment she pushes the door and walks in, Anya turns into a worried wife, making an extravagant act. I try to look like I'm paying attention, but I'm still freaking out.

A kind healer walks us to a room, and opens cupboards to get the medicine. Anya walks over and does the same. I stare at her wide-eyed, she's clearly not doing this whole "undercover" thing well.

The healer clears his throat.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing?" He politely inquires.

The genuine and innocent question makes me cringe.

"Oh well you see, I'm a healer, on vacation." She flashes him a big smile. "May I assist you?"

He nods and presents embarrassed apologies before continuing. He examines my wound, and Anya is shoving thing anywhere she can: pants, purse, even bra.

"How curious the cut would be there." The healer gasps. "What if it had hurt your soul, not just your host?"

Anya turns around sharply, looking a bit bloated from the stuffing.

"Oh, not to worry, it's the first thing I checked," she assures him.

The healer nods.

"Did you check the rotation too?"

I turn to look at Anya. She makes a face, not daring to look at the healer.

"Naturally," she tries carefully.

The healer hums while finishing up by applying Smooth.

"Are you all set then?" the healer asks.

"Yes, yes, absolutely. Would you mind sending in the pretty receptionist up for a moment? She seems awfully familiar…" Anya grins flirtatiously.

I scowl at her for the risky behavior. She is handling everything though, I haven't had to open my mouth once.

The healer leaves us.

"Damn, where is the Sleep?! This place is such a fucking mess…"

It seems her colourful personality is back. She finds it and flashes a triumphant smile to me. I can't help but smile back, she has so much charisma.

The receptionist steps in, with a shy smile. Before she evens has a chance to say hello Anya addresses me.

"Will this one do?" She hisses, without concealing her human-like personality.

I frown, not understanding. The soul is also frowning, she's just as confused as I.

Unless… Oh! She means a body.

The guilt burns my cheeks as I look down and nod, betraying my species once again. I don't look, but I know Anya pounced, blocking the poor soul's mouth and putting her to sleep. Anya gets me to grab the limp body.

"When you hear me shout Henry, you come and take her to the car."

She hands me her purse. I hold the soul's host as best as I can, trying not to hurt her even though she can't feel it. Anya steps out and walks towards the entrance of the building.

I wait for about a minute and a half before I hear a loud:

"Oh, HENRY!"

I walk quickly toward the entrance. Once I get there, I can't help but freeze. Anya is backed up against the wall, with the healer on her, sucking her neck and moaning.

She sees my pause and waves me to go. I walk out and practically run to the car. Jared opens the door.

"Is everything okay? Where's Anya?"

I dump the soul's body in the back. I'm about to answer him when Anya pops out of nowhere, with smeared lipstick around her mouth.

"Filthy… It still works."

I can't believe she takes pride in what she did. And clearly she's done it before.

"Okay, Jared drives, I need hot chick and soul in the back." She instructs.

Mel, Anya, the body and I are squeezed in the back of the mini-van. Kyle sat in front with Jared, but Jamie is observing us. Anya takes out the medicine from her various hiding places. They work in silence, prepping Ian's body and the soul's. Finally, Mel leans over me and sprays Sleep.

"See you soon." She whispers.

"Take care of him," I murmur faintly.

Darkness reigns.

**Hope you liked it! I should update before Monday... Hopefully. **

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My eyes flutter. I'm conscious now, and my new host's last moments weren't as bad as I thought. I open them, Mel leans over me.

"Welcome home."

"Is he alright?" I ask, worried.

I want to be polite, but I don't think I can, I'm freaking out too much. The person I hold dearest may be dead by my fault.

"He uh… hasn't woken up yet."

The car is bumping around but the movement doesn't stop me from jerking up. I turn and he is lying beside me. Anya regained her place in the driver's seat, and Kyle is pretending like he isn't worried. I take Ian's face between my hands. I have long freckled fingers that are strong. This body is sturdy, and tall. I'm certainly not as strong as Mel, but I'm stronger than Pet.

Without my knowledge tears started running down my face. Now that I notice them, I try to wipe them off. I let go of Ian's pale body. I look at him. He looks so peaceful. His dark hair is getting long, he's been whining for a haircut. I run my fingers through it. His eyelids flutter.

I gasp. Is he waking up?

He groans, shifting his body. I lean in closer. He opens his eyes. Upon seeing my face, his breath hitches and he backs up, scared. He looks around, getting ready to fight before he sees Mel.

"Oh, Mel thank god, what's happening? Where's Wanda? She isn't in my head," he says worriedly.

I guess he really did leave.

He turns to me and really looks at me for the first time and he understands. He hugs me and I hug him back, crying again.

"What happened are you okay?" he asks.

"Are you?" I reply.

He nods, still not understanding what happened. Everyone in the car is quiet, to give us some privacy. Even Anya isn't uttering sarcastic comments.

"Well… you remember when Mel and I shared a body?" he nods at my words. "Well, Mel had to keep fighting to stay until the very end. But you didn't put up a fight at all. So you left. I was only in your body for a couple of hours, but you weren't there."

Ian becomes pale. He hugs me again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fight you."

I simply hold him. We're both alive and well, going home.

_H-Hello?_

The shrill voice in my head make me jump.

_What the fuck! Another?_

_Hi…?_

My response does not seem to reassure the aggressive presence.

_GET OUT!_

**I'm really sorry this was so short. School is starting up again tomorrow, so updates won't be as frequent. Plus, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this... Anyway, this isn't the end, stick with me!**

**As usual,**

**MaliceWonders**


End file.
